


A Quick, Holdiay Treat

by articcat621



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Christmas Eve, Killian helps to spread some Christmas cheer in Storybrooke.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Quick, Holdiay Treat

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 22nd, prompt was: a holiday celebration. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“That’s everyone!” Emma announced, closing the door behind her as the last family trickled out. It was Christmas Eve, and Killian, much to her happiness, had agreed to play Santa for the children of Storybrooke. 

“Come here, luv,” Killian said from the room. He was still sitting on the throne, but he had removed the fake beard and hat. A wicked gleam was in his eyes as he watched her approach. 

"Killian," Emma giggled, straddling his lap. Her hands tugged on the fur on the red suit, desperate to get him out of it. 

Killian laughed, his hands covering Emma's and stopping her movements. "I’m not ready to take the suit off just yet. In fact, I was hoping we could keep it on for a certain activity…” He winked at her suggestively.

Emma leant forward, her lips brushing his neck before finally planting a kiss there, the scruff of his beard tickling her. "Killian, as hot as you look right now, we are not having sex while you're wearing the costume."

"But you like it," he countered, giving her a smug look.

"This is a bad idea," Emma replied sternly. “We’re in public, anyone could see…”

"Everyone went home, Henry is with Regina, we have some time alone.” 

"Killian," Emma murmured as she looked him in the eye.

Killian smirked, considering her before shaking his head. "Come on, luv, you know you want to.”

"Killian!" Emma hissed as she felt a cool rush of air. Looking down, she saw that Killian had pulled the front of her elf outfit down, baring her breast.

"Come on," he whispered, leaning forward and planting small kisses on her neck. "Just go with flow, love."

"You want to role play?" she asked, a soft moan escaping her lips when Killian's hand grasped her breast.

"I do," Killian groaned. "Come on, my little sexy elf. Live a little, luv.”

"Oh, fine," Emma consented. There was no way she could resist Killian, especially when he was looking at her like _that_.

"Deal," Killian promised. He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as his hands roamed her body. They gently caressed her skin, causing her to tremble in delight. “So responsive.”

Emma reached down between them and lightly rubbed his cock through the red trousers. Moments later, he was achingly hard. Wasting no time, she quickly unbuckled his trousers, hissing when she realised he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. "Killian," she hissed, freeing his cock. Knowing that she was more than ready for him, she lifted herself and pulled her underwear aside before sliding onto his cock. She hissed in pleasure as he filled her completely.

"Aye, you're so hot," Killian groaned, leaning his head back against the chair. His hands reached up, squeezing her breasts. "Emma, luv, you’re killing me."

She smirked at the lusty tone in his voice. She ground her hips against his, slowly at first, teasing him before she began to ride his cock.

"Yes, luv, right there," he groaned beneath her.

Emma moved faster, feeling her own climax approaching. Every thrust of his cock sent her closer and closer to the edge. "Killian," she moaned, closing her eyes and giving in to the feel of their lovemaking. "Oh, Killian!" She came with a cry, her climax triggering Killian's own shortly after.

She rested her forehead against his. "That was incredibly naughty.”

“We might end up on the naughty list.” Killian kissed her. “Come on, let’s clean up and join the others at Granny’s for some food.”

“I hope she has cookies, I’m in the spirit for some holiday treats,” Emma teased, adjusting her outfit. 

“I think Santa just gave you a holiday treat, luv,” Killian teased, laughing as he adjusted his own clothing. 

Blushing, Emma took Killian’s hand, and together they met up with the others, happy to spend Christmas Eve with their friends and family in Storybrooke.


End file.
